halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StoneGhost
If you are beginning a comment after another user, please [http://halofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Athena32&action=edit&section=new begin a new message]. Archived talk: | Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | Archive 4 | Archive 5 | Archive 6 | Archive 7 | Archive 8 | Archive 9 | Archive 10 RE: Fracture I would like not to spoil what was going to happen in Fracture, but eventually they discover the Galaxy's gravity, and other systems are controlled by a mysterious race beyond Forerunner, even Precursor technology! They can minipulate there home galaxy at well using an artificial center, and not all halo media is presice either like if the Ark was real, they could have seen it with a telescope, as well as the Halo rings. Fracture's aliens can also cloak the galaxy by sending special electric pulses through it's arms, that is also how they are able to also able to accelerate light so we saw the galaxy coming, then we went there and they saw us (Us=UNSC) and knew there was life to be investigated in this Galaxy we have lived in for hundreds of years. And b the time Fracture appeared, both the UNSC and the Covenant had eventually reverse engineered Forerunner slipspace drives and were able to jump to Frcature. This would all be explained later in the story along with other big details. Also, mostly all of these alien's technology is a mystery besides there abilities to the UNSC... as far as I have thought up, and have told anybody.--Tayd0gta (talk) Comment on my talk page if there is a part of this you would like to "argue" about. I've been thinking the past few days, and if I would be ABLE to continue the story, the UNSC will find out that the aliens can virtually bend the laws of physics. And anyway, some laws of physics are ver questionable these days, as well as there being infinite possibilities beyond our Solar System, there could be technologies we may never know, we might not know what created us, or what will end us, but we sure as heck know what could be out there... the unknown, central to curiousity and adventure, the drive of humanity. So as I stated earlier, practically anything can happen when we finally get far enough from the solar system, and many things in halo are unrealistic too, so just think about this paragraph, no.. i noticed... These few sentences that I came up with to explain the mystery surrounding my story. Comment back on my talk Page--~~ --Tayd0gta (talk) Mikhail-027 Help me identify what still needs fixing and what is fine. I like feedback to help with my succeed--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 00:16, June 8, 2014 (UTC) just a questions Hello! How'd you get those ship illustrations on your ship pages? Did you make them? Thanks! --Theorism (talk) 02:11, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Picture deletion Questions Hello! I just had some questions about the suggestions that Ajax-013 and yourself made. First of all, I've decided not to entirely eliminate the ship's boarded warships. I will, however, as you said, drop the number significantly (As in, down to a single destroyer and a few corvettes). But onto the questions. * Would I be allowed to simply change the existing onboard complement of 20 frigates and 20 destroyers to an escort fleet and have docking ports on the outside? * Is the Titanium-A a strict requirement? Would titanium carbide work? * Would it be okay for the ship to be slightly larger than Infinity by about 50-100 meters? Oh, and also, a question for an upcoming project of mine, * Could a ship with two standard MACs be considered a corvette? Would it be a frigate or destroyer? Thank you! Second opinion Hey, Leo Fox (admin) considers one of my article Non-canon friendly Type-59 Energy Bow. Could you please also review it, and stating why it is non-canon friendly? Guruson (talk) 09:43, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Theorism (talk) 23:53, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I created this page, but didn't realize the -182 was already taken. Could you delete it for me? http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-182 EDIT: After thorough searching, I've found that -184 is vacant. If you find otherwise please tell me. Thanks. Here To Bug Ya Good Articles Panel Hullo Ghost! i was wondering if you could look at some of my articles and critique them for me. they are all still under construction, but i like input from people. With Regards, Lord Benjamin Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:11, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church My dearest Stone Ghost Hullo, matie! Was wondering if we can go in dual writer on Mark 4 decoy after months of laziness on my part. :D Plan on pontificating greatly on this flawed amazing peice of end war tech. Kind regards, =) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/6/61/Sabre_Dance_Transparent.png Sabre Dance (Talk) 02:16, February 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: battle of Chiaras Thanks for your input on the article! I discovered the Swarm War page as a sophomore in highschool 2 years ago and I absolutely loved it; I read just about all the lore and thoroughly enjoyed the story and history and have wanted to contribute for a long time. Today though I found myself reading it again and noticed the red links, and that nothing had been written on them. So I wanted to make it my duty to make sure no holes were left unfilled and help expand upon the universe. Nah it's too good, I won't work on any of the already existing articles, my job is just going to be to fix those red links. I'm glad to contribute to the swarmverse, hell, it should be canon. RE: Stoneghost Thanks for the feedback, I'll be sure to get rid of the era icons for you. -Apollostriumph Dear StoneGhost, It has come to my attention that there is something needed to be uptdated in your article about the Mother of Invention. If allowed, I will correct this slight oversight, and ensure that verything is in order. RT-636 (talk) 22:26, June 18, 2017 (UTC)RT-636 Dear StoneGhost, It has come to my attention that there is something needed to be uptdated in your article about the Mother of Invention. If allowed, I will correct this slight oversight, and ensure that verything is in order. RT-636 (talk) 22:26, June 18, 2017 (UTC)RT-636 RE: Discord (or, in Halo Fanon's case, dischord) h0i! Long time, no talk! Discord is generally a game messaging app, but also facilitates voice calling and textual communications. Basicly the IRC 2.0. So join it, mate! XOXO - http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/6/61/Sabre_Dance_Transparent.png Sabre Dance (Talk) 12:30, July 1, 2017 (UTC) UNSC Warrior paper model Hi, I was inspired by your UNSC Warrior ship so i did a 3D paper model of it, Orca-image-1513816082910.jpg 1513816082980.jpeg|UNSC Warrior paper model main photo. |link=https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=786454805054224&set=a.528571694175871&type=3&theater orca-image-1513766915669.jpg_1513766915754.jpeg|UNSC Warrior starboard view orca-image-1513766991917.jpg_1513766991971.jpeg|UNSC Warrior aft view 25446421_531189437247430_1107934758620799537_n.jpg|UNSC Warrior top view 25445908_531189480580759_3095071117744083222_n.jpg|UNSC Warrior Front view. Hope you approve of it/ like it. took me a few hours to convert it into a tri-dimensional paper model, consisting of 5 main pages/parts. --Angelic Covina 997 (talk) 20:26, February 9, 2019 (UTC)